Let me rest in Pieces
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: He whispered a please, that please said everything she didn’t want to hear. ‘Please listen to me. Please talk to me. Please look at me. Please, love me.’Songfic:Sasuhina.


A/N: My sister made me listen to the song and I fell head over heels with inspiration. I like the song now, and think that it would be lovely mixed with this. It's a Sashina songfic, I have to say, related to Daughter of the Sound, after they receive Sasuke and he and Hinata start having a secret love in which Hinata doesn't want. I don't think the song matches exactly what I'm trying to get at, but I just….Anyway, if anyone wants to listen to the song and watch the AMV, the link, or whatever it is, is in a my profile. You people won't get it because I haven't made the story that this connects to. So, if you don't see it anymore or see it in another story as a chapter, than don't get confused on why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Hinata, or anyone from Naruto, or the song.

Summary: He whispered a please, that please said everything she didn't want to hear. 'Please listen to me. Please talk to me. Please look at me. Please, love me.' Songfic: Sasuhina.

'_Song' _

'**The past' **

"_**People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid the feel? Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroyed your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."**_

_**Jim Morrison**_

* * *

_**Let me rest in Pieces **_

Moonlight gleamed in the darkness and shone in between the two people. She looked down, averting her eyes from him. He looked at her, sorrow in his eyes that she wouldn't even spare him a glance. "Please go," she rasped out, pain striking her heart. In between them, was where her father, the Sound's leader, lay buried beneath soil and rocks. It was a forbidden sight, yet she came to grieve over the one man that treated her the slightest better than her own blood father.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
It has not healed with time...  
It just shot down my spine._

"Go!" she shouted, tears seeping from her eyes. She dropped to her knees and saw him not move a muscle. He whispered a please, that please said everything she didn't want to hear. 'Please listen to me. Please talk to me. Please look at me. Please love me.' He looked at her, his darkened pools of eye gleaming in the faint moonlight, just asking please. _  
_

_You look so beautiful tonight,  
Remind me how you laid us down,  
And gently smiled,  
Before you destroyed my life.._

She looked up and saw how handsome he looked in the gleaming light of the moon, but his pale hands just ripped her heart and shattered it to the ground. Her heart was like strong glass, hard, but shattered within minutes. She whispered again for him to go, but still, he remained there, now in front of her. She looked so beautiful, with her tear stained face, the moonlight gleaming in the clear-salt water dripping from her eyes, her hair falling on her pearl eyes. She was her knees, shaking, afraid, scared, and most of all, confused. "You destroyed…my life….everything," she whispered as she got up quickly as his hand reached out to touch her cheek. She ran away from him, forcing charka to her feet and climbing the side of a tall tree.

_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?_

_Let me rest in pieces. _

She jumped from branch to branch, looking over her shoulder to see him following her. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? "Please…go," she whispered in a pleading voice that made him unsure if it was really her. She jumped down and ran past the two Kohona guards, seeing her tear stained face, him after her. The two Kohona guards' eyes followed them in confusion. Was something wrong?

_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
Let me rest in pieces_

_Pieces_

He followed her across the roofs of houses, jumped from tree to tree, ran up the mountainside, forcing charka to his feet. He ran across bodies of water, ran all over Kohona just to follow her. Finally, she stopped, gasping for air, glaring at him, from all the used charka and drained stamina, she dropped to her knees, crying and hugging herself. He walked towards her silently and kneeled in front of her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
You got much closer than I thought you did,_

He forced his arms around her as she seemed to pull away each time. He was going insane. He wasn't himself anymore. It had been nearly a year since he had returned and he had gotten to know her well. Too well for his own comfort. And now, he was in love with her, wanting to see her, just see her, and that would be enough, or so he thought. But then, he wanted so much more than just her friendship she gave him or just a glance at her. He wanted so much more than that, more of her. He wanted her to love him.

_I'm in your reach,  
You held me in your hands..._

She wiggled in his arms, putting her hands to his almost bare chest to push away. But it was useless. She couldn't understand anything, was confused with her life now. Ever since he returned, she had put aside her hate and stubbornness enough to get to know him. Although, she still harbored the uncontrollable hatred inside her, she was able to bottle it up and let it out in training. But, he seemed so different now, too much that she was sure it wasn't even him. A few mouths ago, she had felt a new feeling inside her and it made her sick.

**Sakura had said it was love. She still had a feeling for Sasuke, but she seemed alright with her white-eyed friend somewhat liking him, too. She seemed to find her happiness in talking to Naruto, anyway. But a few weeks back, the white-eyed girl had gone to see him, the only Sharingan user left, only to see him kiss her pink-haired friend, Sakura.**

_But could you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces) _

**She stared in complete horror; her heart was struck by uncertain pain. The kiss was broken because he pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing how to act. She dropped the box that held something she wanted to give him, the content shattering inside. The two turned their head to stare at her. Sakura was staring at her, and he had horror in his eyes. "Wait…I…I," he started, he needed to explain. She ran before he could finish, tears seeping through her eyes that closed shut. She had bumped into Naruto. He asked what was wrong, pity and understanding already in his voice. She told him, and he could only remain silent. She leaned forward, kissed his forehead, which was a surprise, since always wore it. She asked, "Did you lose your headband?" **

_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces_

**Naruto nodded his head. "I'll help you find it, then. As a thank you for listening to my problems," she said as she sat up and pulled him to his feet, dragging him. She activated her Byakugan, which she rarely uses now, to search for the missing head protector. They walked on together, talking and laughing, looking, until the girl whispered, "There!" Naruto ran over to where she pointed, searched for the desired forehead protector. Once he had it in his hand, he grinned at the white-eyed girl and put it on with fumbling fingers. Naruto looked at the girl, frowning. His head protector covered his left eye, the metal part glared to one side, cheeks somewhat flushed, and he gave out a hesitant laugh. The girl giggled and went in front of him to put on correctly. **

"**I guess I was excited to see my leaf headband back that I was careless on how to put it on," Naruto said, sticking out his tongue and rubbing the back of his head. They shared a laugh, until footsteps were heard, and they broke out in silence. They turned their heads and captured the gaze of Sakura and Sharingan user. The white-eyed girl moved uneasily until she said she should be leaving. She gave Sakura and Naruto a smile, eyes flashing with happiness. When she looked at the raven-haired boy, her eyes turned dull, her lips a wobbly line, and she kept her head down. She was about to past him, when he gripped her wrist for her to stop. **

_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?_

"Please…Hinata, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her black hair, combing his fingers through the black, silky wire, hugging her, and nudging his cheek onto her's. He wasn't sure of himself anymore. What was he doing? He was going insane with her; he was becoming obsessed with her, looking constantly at her, wishing just to kiss her pale-pink lips. She put her hands to his chest and tried to pushing him away, succeeding, but only to be pulled back into his embrace. "I…love you."

_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?_

_Let me rest in pieces_

She was speechless. She couldn't love him back, he had killed her father, had ruined her life, she blamed him for the time she was blind, she…"I hate you," she whispered to him.

_Could you find, could you find in your heart to make this go away?  
Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces_

_Let me rest in pieces_

She broke from his hold and sprang away, running over the rooftops, not looking back at him. He could only stare with no emotions in his eyes. _Could you find, could you find in your heart to make this go away?  
Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces_

Maybe tonight, he learned something about being rejected and not loved have his love returned for him and probably, he could finally let go of her, seeing that she would never love him back. But a piece of him still wanted to hold her again.

_Let me rest in pieces._

* * *

A/N: Damn, that took forever. I swear, there's a confusing love square or something. 


End file.
